


log date

by just_another_gay



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, i have a lot of feelings that i’m gonna express through writing, this is based off my own feelings of being in love with my close friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_gay/pseuds/just_another_gay
Summary: periot is falling in love with none other than Lapis Lazuli... she cant talk to her best friend about it so she starts her logging again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> honestly idk what this’ll turn into (if anything) but i guess this is my way of venting so enjoy

“Log date.... Well I don’t know the date but it’s not cold anymore, actually it’s very very warm. Since my last tape recorder got distoryed Steven gave me this new way of logging. He calls it a ‘podcast’ isn’t that ridiculous! Anyway I’ll be logging on here from now on!”

“It’s been several months since my tape recorder was, tragically distroyed by my barn mate. Except she doesn’t like it when I call her that so I don’t. Speaking of Lazuli my feelings for her have been... most complex.”

“You see at first I just wanted her to like me but then I stopped caring so much about what she thought and now we’re actually becoming friends I think.”

“Just yesterday I went up to her and said “hey Lazuli” and she didn’t say don’t talk to me! She actually said ‘hey’, which is progress!”

“But that’s not all I need to talk about regarding my new living companion... Sometimes when she enters a room I get this warm feeling in my chest or once I looked over at her and she quickly looked away which leads me to believe she had been looking at me first and for whatever reason that made me very happy. Which is strange right? I mean why on earth would I be feeling this way. Maybe I’m defective, or all this Earth air is finally getting to me. I’ll definitely have to ask Steven about these weird feelings.”

“Anyway that’ll be all for this log, Peridot signing out!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peridot talks to steven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized the first chapter was hella short so I’m gonna try to make this one a little longer which is hard with this new writing style and all

“Log number two, today I am going to visit Steven to tell him about my new feelings because if anyone knows feelings, it’s him. I’m not quite sure why but as I’m talking and getting closer to his house I’m getting nervous. Which doesn’t make sense, why would I be nervous it’s just Steven and why would I be nervous about a clump like him? I’m not sure but I bet it has something to do with this Earth air, probably toxic from all I’ve heard about ‘pollution’ whatever that is! Any how I’m walking up the steps to Stevens house now, will log more after my visit.”

“Um... Log number two, part two... Steven said some crazy things. First he said that I’m only feeling this way because I ‘like’ her and I said “of course I like her, I’m living with her after all. He didn’t laugh. He said that it sounds like I like her the way Percy likes Pierre and how Garnet likes Garnet but I quickly told him that he was speaking nonsense.. that doesn’t explain why his words keep echoing in my head...”

“After he admitted he was wrong he suggested some actual GOOD advice; he said that I should try to talk to her about some of the things I’m interested in, which was a much better, less stupid idea and I told him I certainly would try it. Then he lagged on and on about his Connie friend and how they finally kissed then immediately fell into the ocean or something but I wasn’t really paying attention, I was too busy thinking of all the things I could introduce Lazuli to. I’ll start putting my plan in motion the second I get home!”

 

“Log number three, I told Lazuli about the best show in the whole universe, for those who don’t know, because according to Steven some people DON’T watch this show, it’s Camp Pining Hearts and it’s amazing, especially season five. Anyway she was hesitant at first but after a while she finally gave and and told me she’d watch ONE episode, well that was 26 and a half episodes ago!”

“After the first one she insisted we watch it agian and then when I said there was more than one episode she got ecstatic! I’m fact I had to escape just to make this log, but my favorite episode of season one is coming up so I’ll log more when I have the time, but for now I gotta get back to my show! Peridot out!”

“Log number four. Well I think I got a little carried away, we finished watching all 16 seasons. We watched them TWICE, but then when something called a bat came in one night and attacked me I remembered that I had a giant hole to fix. So I told Lazuli that I had to go and fix it, then she wanted to know the story of how it got there in the first place then that story led to another story and next thing you know we’re telling stories for a long time! So when it became obvious that the home wasn’t gonna get fixed we went back to CPH. Not how I thought I’d spend the day but I’m certainly not complaining with how it turned out. Tomorrow I WILL fix that hole in my barn! Peridot out!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying a new thing where it’s just through her logs which is proving to be very difficult. I’ll keep trying to write this way but I’m not so sure I’ll be able to do it


End file.
